List of Referenced Supernatural Species in Layla the Vampire Slayer
This is a list of Referenced Supernatural Species observed in Layla the Vampire Slayer. Significant Demon Races Cupids Cupids are a race of winged humanoid demons with a similarity to the Cupids of Greek mythology, appearing like babies. However, they do not necessarily have to be baby-like in facial appearance or demeanour, as illustrated by the Cupid LLC Employee. Like many demons the Cupids have a relatively "modern" corporate-like pecking order, at the top of which is Cupid himself. The various minor Cupids are dispatched with lists of people to eliminate via an arrow to the heart, though with the 1 ft height of a Cupid it is difficult to ascertain how effective the drawstrength of these bows would be outside of magical influence. The "lists" are apparently drawn up by those higher-up in the Cupid hierarchy, perhaps Cupid himself, and are aimed at those who have been declared as being the subject of someone's love, but did not reciprocate it. Apparently the Cupids have a union. Known Cupids: Cupid LLC Employee Drox A male-only race, the Drox have power over fire and are distinguished by their large, bulky shape and characteristic spiked pauldrons, which are formed out of a material similar to igneous rock. Consequently, Drox are incredibly strong and capable of resisting damage, though are by no means particularly stupid. Drox may enter human form in addition to entering Drox form, and when in Drox form have superhuman healing abilities. The Drox are particularly susceptible to ice attacks. Displaying a tendency towards hyper-masculinity and an obsession with martial ability, the Drox frown upon anything weaker than them, including other races of demons (as Violet has attested) and deformed members of the Drox race like Grigori; they also prioritise physical strength above all else, seeing ranged or magical abilities as petty and inferior. They have a clan or pack-like hierarchy, and once new leaders are established dissent amongst subordinates is quashed. A Lord of the Drox is apparently on top of the pecking order. The latest Drox lord was Bur'nakk, who was slain by Layla Smith and her companions. It is unknown how the Drox leadership succession occurs. The Drox reproduce by stealing human babies and imprinting a shard of pauldron-spike into the baby, with the "sire" being the one whose pauldron-shard was used. In doing so, the baby's soul is killed and replaced with a non-human Drox soul. They prefer to select healthy babies, as any disabilities in the baby may be translated into the Drox. The Drox often engage upon hunts or raids to steal babies and to acquire treasure and prestige. Drox undergoing adolescence may have difficulty controlling their fire abilities in human form. Known Drox: Barnaby Crimp, Barnaby Crimp (alternate), Bur'nakk, Grigori, Ortak. Kelpies A race of Scottish aquatic demons, kelpies have an basis in Scottish myth. Considered to appear similar to a sort of seaweed-horse, kelpies are in fact vaguely humanoid with a long, elongated face similar to a horse's and long hair similar to a mane, and are capable of running in all fours. However, they can take human form of whatever gender they desire, and this form is often protected by a glamour, though signs of their supernatural origin may be perceived, especially in telltale streaks in their hair that on closer inspection appear similar to seaweed. Kelpies have power over water, and prefer to live in clean, fresh water. Kelpies can become incorporeal and appear to dissolve into the water to escape, but have reduced ability over their powers in this form. However, they cannot travel through especially narrow pipes without difficulty, and can be expelled from clean water by contaminating the water. In both forms kelpies are stronger than humans, and are good at grappling. Kelpies are susceptible to silver, heated iron and fire. Kelpies feed by devouring human flesh, typically drowning a victim then cutting them open to eat their innards. Kelpies reproduce with a human, often in the form of a male-formed kelpie and a female human host; once the child is birthed, the baby remains unknowing of his kelpie heritage until it becomes aware about the age of five, where it will escape (and may kill its non-kelpie parent in the process). After becoming aware of being a kelpie, a kelpie will feast once before hibernating for about 4-6 years, after which it will need to consistently feed. Kelpies appear to have some familial association. Known Kelpies: Katherine/Kurt, Aeneid Daly. Miscellaneous *Der Kindestod *Elephant-like Demon *Infernus Demons - Fire demons; a group was killed by Mr. Davidson when they tried to redo the Great Fire of London *Vengeance Demons *Bunyip - Australian myth, has migrated to urbane areas since the colonisation *Grindylows - British myth, tend to drag children to their death *Some Hellhounds *Kappas - Japanese myth water monster with a bowl of water suspended on top of their head, which kills them if emptied. Quite dumb. *The Kraken *Merpeople *Nymphs *River Hags *Selkies - Gaelic myth sealion that can enter human form, devours people *Shray (sic?) - Scottish myth, ghost *Sirens Insectoids *Ammit Scarab - Egyptian insects, named after Ammit, the Devourer; consumes knowledge, and can do this by burrowing into skulls Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 2